Be Mine, Oh Valentine
by cannibal-peach
Summary: It's a week from Valentine's Day and Sakura just lost her date. What's a girl to do? A certain childhood friend and fellow troublemaker might be able to bright up her Valentines Day. GaaraxSakura Oneshot Special Valentine's Day fict HAS BEEN REVISED


_**AN:!** For all of you who don't know me in person I should tell you now…I HATE Valentine's Day. Not because I never have a boyfriend…I just hate Valentine's Day. I think it's over rated._

_But that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to not enjoy it. So I'm typing just for you. For all of you who like (and enjoy) Valentine's Day…Happy Valentine's Day!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the rest of the characters…I just borrow them for my own sick amusement. Neheehee_**

**_Note: _**THIS IS AU if you don't like it then just don't read it. Also I think Gaara has some have been warned

* * *

Valentine's Day Special

_It isn't so bad_

_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in _

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

_I wish_

_Wishing for you to find your way_

_And I'll hold on for all you need_

_That's all we need to say _

_I'll take my chances while_

_You take your time with_

_This game you play_

_But I can't control your soul_

_You need to let me know _

_You leaving or you gonna stay?_

"Let love in" Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Losing your long-term boyfriend a week before Valentine's Day could really drive a girl to do odd things that she wouldn't normally do. Haruno Sakura was no exception.

When her boyfriend had told her that he was bored and he had found someone else and proposed that they both go their separate ways and that they should still be friends, Sakura had no chose but to falsely smile, the smile wide enough to make her cheekbones crack, and agree with him…all for the sake of her pride. Or at least the small shred that she had left. But keeping her pride didn't mean that she wouldn't act a little childish. Which was why her former boyfriend was going to have to sit to pee this Valentines.

The most embarrassing part was that her so-called boyfriend was leaving her for a _man_.

Not another woman or even a younger girl.**_ A man!_** He boyfriend was gay and she hadn't even known it!

Talk about humiliating…She wouldn't be talking to Ino about this but somehow she was sure that it would get out.

He didn't tell her that he was interested in the same sex but Sakura had always been a curious person, like most people are. So she followed her _ex_-boyfriend to figure out who he had dumped her for. She wouldn't normally spy on people but drastic times call for drastic measures, besides she wanted to see the bimbo that her boyfriend had left her for.

She stayed a small distance behind him, trying to act as casually as she could, hiding in the crowds that normally populated Osaka during the tourist season.

He turned a sharp corner and she lost sight of him for only a moment. She followed quickly and the first thing that she saw was him, her boyfriend, kissing another man.

Sakura nearly fainted on the spot.

* * *

Ino, of course, knew everything that was going on, from newly budding affairs to what new designer clothes would be at the mall coming Wednesday. So she knew about Sakura's gay boyfriend also, even before Sakura herself had known.

"I told you so…" Ino gave Sakura a pitying look as she sat down an open café table and waited for the waiter. "Any guy who can coordinate his wardrobe that well _has_ to be gay."

Sakura slouched in her chair, giving off an air of humiliation, anger and slight frustration.

Her only response and acknowledgment of Ino's 'I told you so' with a grunt.

"Come on cheer up! There's plenty of fish out there."

_That aren't gay._ Could almost be heard but was never said out loud.

Sakura meet Ino's eyes for the first time in days.

"Have you ever dated a gay guy and never even known that he was, in fact, gay? Or Bi?"

"I…well... no."

"Have you ever been dumped on or near Valentines?"

"Ah....no....BUT I have been dumped on Ground Hog's Day."

"....."

Ino eyes roamed over the Valentines decorations the engulfed the café, trying to figure out what to say to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura's head hit the table in despair. _Why hadn't she known?_

"Want to come to the Valentine's Day party we are having tomorrow? Come on it'll be fun. Just us girls!"

Sakura's lips twitched at that. Every body knew that Ino would always had a date when she went to a party, sometimes she had a different one every day. She went through more men then most women went through shoes. Which meant that Ino was offering a lot.

It would be rude to say no…not to mention that Ino would hound her until she relented and went anyway.

"…Sure." The response far from ecstatic.

"So what would you like to order? I don't have all day." The new, oddly familiar male voice cut in from above them.

Both Ino and Sakura's heads snapped in the direction of the voice, Sakura's neck cracking in the process.

The redhead stared down at them, an irritated expression on his face. As recognition hit him a slightly evil smirk appeared on him face.

He wasn't the only one who had realized that they had met before.

"YOU?!"

Both Sakura and Ino jumped away from him, knocking over the chairs in the process. The shout turned most of the café's attention towards them. Conversation became extinct.

"Hello." Gaara grinned.

"Gaara! What the hell did you do now?!"

A blonde haired boy made his way towards Gaara, a scowl on his face.

"Naruto?"

Ino burst out laughing. Sakura just stared in shock. _The world gone crazy!_

Naruto had the expression of 'Oh SHIT' plastered all over his face. Naruto stood decked in pink and red. Sakura was all for equality of the sexes but there were still some lines that really shouldn't be crossed. …Like muscular men wearing bright baby pink, hearts and bows. It was just too strange.

"I didn't do anything. They just started screaming in my face. But I guess that's how it is on Valentine's. Though I didn't peg Sakura as the screaming type." Gaara replied to Naruto, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusment. If she didn't know any better she would think that that was a sexual innuendo. Sakura inwardly scoffed at Gaara. He would have to try harder than that to make her blush.

Unlike Naruto, Gaara was decked in the usual waiter's ensemble and had probably threatened the manager's life if he even suggest that Gaara wear such a thing as pink.

Naruto's face had turned bright red but despite that fact he tried to act normal. Embarrassment was plain on his face.

"So what would you like to order?"

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes, still giggling, righted her chair and ordered.

"I'll just have a Shirley Temple. Sakura?"

Sakura snapped back to reality and tore her gaze away from Gaara.

"What? Oh. Um. Bubble tea please."

Naruto left quickly with the orders, not wanting to embarrass himself any longer.

Gaara stayed behind not moving from his spot.

"I haven't seen you in a while Sakura." Gaara said pleasantly. The way he said her name was almost erotic. She blushed and she unconsciously gripped the table, her heart beat quickening.

"Yes the last time I saw you…you had set my Christmas tree on fire…" Sakura kept her head down so he couldn't see her blushing. They were the only two who _really_ knew how the Christmas tree had caught on fire.

Ino scoffed enjoying the entertainment that was displayed before her.

Gaara grinned like the very devil himself. "Now, now boys will be boys."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond with a comeback but was cut off by Gaara.

"If you ladies will excuse me I need to take orders."

Gaara winked at Sakura and walked away leaving Sakura staring after him in astonishment and Ino cackling to herself while she formed a plan in that devious head of hers. And somehow the day had just gotten darker for Sakura.

Sakura however was too busy shooting mental curses Gaara's way to take note of the evil glint that had appeared in Ino's eyes. _Damn you Gaara._

* * *

Sakura was thinking of not going. No dress seemed right and every time she looked in the mirror she felt even more hideous than the last time she had looked. God, what if she was mistaken for a man. She patted her chest. It was possible.

Concluding that she shouldn't go to any parties and she should just stay home and relax, eat candy and get fat, she picked up the phone, planning to dial Ino, when her door bell sounded off.

Which meant that Sakura had to talk to Ino face to face. Squaring her shoulders she opened the door…and came face to face with a smirking Gaara.

Sakura let out a squeak of surprise.

"Nice outfit." The sarcasm couldn't be missed.

Sakura stood in the doorway in merely her underwear and one sock. Sakura's cheeks turned strawberry red which matched well with her white and red stripped undies and red lace bra. The lone sock and her pink ruffled hair just made her look cute.

Needless to say the door was shut fairly quick the lock clicking in place, Gaara still standing on Sakura's 'Welcome' mat.

"Hey. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sakura could practically see the smirk that was on his face.

"What are you doing here?! Don't tell me you're going to stalk me now too!" Sakura's shout was muffled through her thick wood door. Her heart beat had sky rocketed and she was fairly certain that she was having a heart attack.

"Now that's just rude." Gaara leaned against the door frame while he talked. "No wonder you keep losing boyfriends…You're just plain cruel. Is that anyway to treat a date?"

There was a short silence before Sakura answered.

"Ino did this, didn't she?"

Gaara grinned flashing white teeth, the eye teeth slightly longer than normal giving him a predatory look. "Yup."

"I'll kill her."

Gaara chuckled. "You can kill her at the party. Let's go. I don't like being fashionably late."

"Ha. I'm not going with someone as crazy as you."

"Crazy? Now that's interesting coming for you…"

Another short pause on Sakura's part.

"What do you mean? I'm not crazy."

"Who was the person who used to jump off her garage roof trying to fly and broke her leg? And who was the girl who drove her mother's car into the river and almost drown? Or set fire to the school? And there's even that time whe-"

"OKAY! So I did some stupid things! Enough with the memory flashbacks! …and I'm still not going."

"You don't want to do that…" Gaara warned.

Sakura was almost afraid to ask.

"Why not?" She fidgeted with the door handle and peaked through the seeing hole in the door.

"Well first of all Ino the conqueror will hound you for weeks to come and second I don't go to parties dateless and since Ino made me promise to go with you I have no choose but to take you. By force if necessary. Did I mention I know how to pick locks? I can show you."

All of this was said calmly as if dragging her out of her house and down the street, screaming her ever-loving head off didn't bother him a bit.

"Of course you know how to pick locks, you're a juvenile delinquent." Sakura shouted at him through the door. The least she could do was get one hit in before she was dragged out of her house.

"Better hurry I don't like to be kept waiting…" For emphases he rattled the door knob send Sakura scurrying up the stairs looking for a dress to wear…and maybe a baseball bat. For batting practice of course...

* * *

Soothing the folds of the green dress she clomped down the stairs, being as loud as she could to show her reluctance. It was childish but it made her feel better.

"What are you? An elephant?" Gaara commented dryly as Sakura came into his view.

Sakura's eyes flicker toward the door. And then turned to scowl at him.

"I told you I could pick locks. Besides you lock is a piece of crap." He commented, giving her lock a disgusted look. "It isn't safe. You need a better one."

"You better not have broken it."

Gaara abandoned his seat on the couch and walked to the door, opened it and turned to her.

"Shall we go, Mademoiselle?"

Sakura grumbled under her breath but went. The last thing she needed was another scene. Gaara took one last glance at Sakura's door. He was defiantly coming back and installing a better lock.

"You clean up good." He commented, as they walked down the street. The climate was cool and gave off a hint of warm summer breeze. The party was only a few blocks away so they walked lazily down the sidewalk, enjoying the hot breeze.

Looking out of the corner of her eye Sakura 'tsk' ed at him.

"What?"

"You still dress the same." _Same dark clothes that fit him perfectly… like a second skin. _"You're hair has gotten a little longer though. " She reached up and tugged at a shaggy end of his red hair. Some of his hair hung in his eyes giving him a sulking look. The green of his eyes contrasted with the black around his eyes making him look almost startled. Her heart speeded up just looking at him.

"Hmm. Well your hair has gotten shorter…Are you going bald?"

Gaara earned a punch in the shoulder for the comment.

"Still the big hairy macho chic I see."

"I'm not big or hairy! And I'm not balding either." Sakura protested waving her fists in outrage.

"Hmm. Would you prefer molting?" Gaara stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We'll at least I don't have a tattoo on my FOREHEAD." Sakura shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. God, he was turning her into a four year-old.

Garra snickered at her, obviously thinking the same thing as her.

After that, silence reigned until Sakura began taking again.

"Talkative as always."

"Unlike you. You could talk my deaf grand-mama's ear off, babe."

"…You don't have a grandma."

"That's cause you killed her when you blew up my house."

Sakura's face turned bright red.

"I didn't blow up your house…I only blew up part of it…and I didn't kill your grandma, she died peacefully in bed."

Gaara snorted.

Sakura let out a chuckle or two.

"It's kinda sad how we get our kicks blowing up other people's houses."

"Speak for yourself." Sakura replied dryly.

She looked up see to Gaara leaning in. It was obvious what he was after. Jade eyes met her bright grass green ones and held. She could feel his breath on her face and it reminded her of so long ago when they had been together all the time. Back in high school, hell, elementary school.

It reminded her of the burning Christmas tree. She leaned forward slightly just barely brushing his lips. His hands slid around her, one to rest on her back and the other on the back of her head to push her closer.

"Forehead!" Ino's voice called from across the street, startling both Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara groaned.

_I'll kill her!_His thoughts of Sakura rudely interrupted by the loud blonde.

If Sakura could turn any redder she would resemble a bright red tomato. Right now she just looked like a distant cousin.

"Hey Ino."

Without realizing it they had arrived at the party. And neither Sakura or Gaara wanted to be there.

* * *

It annoyed him. Being jostled to and fro by the crowd.

He didn't mind so much that Sakura was pushed up against him most of the time. He liked the feel of her. Her body wasn't curvaceous but it was extremely lethal, her legs long and elegant, it was obvious that she was built for speed. Her eyes bright and intelligent and it was almost as if she could see right to his soul. Her lips were always a tempting cherry-red and she always bit her bottom lip when she was thinking, which drove him crazy.

And he couldn't decide which part of her body was his favorite part.

But it wouldn't do to think about such things while in a crowd.

Sakura was jostled harder against him just then and she rapped her forehead on his collar bone.

Throwing his arm protectively around her, protecting her from the crowd, his hand brushed against the underside of her breast. And realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Sweet merciful God. _

His jaw clenched.

She looked at him with her bright green eyes and probably knew exactly what he was thinking. But she didn't move away nor did she comment.

Of course Sakura knew what he was thinking. She knew him better than most people.

"Want something to drink?" Gaara shouted above the loud music and voices.

Sakura shook her head. She just wanted some place quiet.

Ino had run off with Kiba and didn't show her face again. But from the nasty look that Gaara had sent her she probably wasn't going to show up any time soon.

And Gaara was thankful. This meant that he had Sakura all to himself. _Oh joy. _Thought the horny teenager in his head.

* * *

They sat at a table with all their friends. Some bringing a random girlfriend or boyfriend. Some just looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, wonder who should make the next move.

Gaara's and Sakura's eyes met every so often but Sakura always looked away quickly.

Which confused Gaara. _Wasn't it a bit late to be shy?_

Sakura excused herself and walked down the dark hallway toward the bathroom.

Gaara left about 30 seconds later, bored without her and irritated.

"Remember last Valentines Day?" Gaara asked as Sakura shut the bathroom door behind her.

He stood in the dark hallway, waiting for her. It was quieter here.

Sakura scrunched up her nose is disgust at the memory. "Yeah I spent it with Taka…"

"Hmmm. I don't really like Valentines Day. It's just an excuse for couples to take advantage of each other."

"Says the one who goes out with hundreds of women."

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

Gaara smirked. He really liked how she said anything she felt like saying. Most women found him intimidating because of his temper but not Sakura. She was absolutly fearless.

He came forward a bit. Leaning towards her. Trapped her against the bathroom door with his body.

"I think we should finish what we started…" He said just before his lips touched hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Sakura ended up burying her fingers into his soft red hair. He nipped at her bottom lip, teasing her and ran his hand down her back and up again.

"Umm…Excuse me. Ummm…hello? …Could you guys… maybe move a bit to the left? …" The new voice went unheard. Sakura pulled him even closer, kissed him hard. It'd been a long time since they had kissed."….HEY!" the tone of the voice was now irritated and it made Sakura jump. Gaara just turned his head and gave a vicious death-glare.

Tenten stood with her hands on her hips, totally unfazed by Gaara's glare, but she would be since she has Gai as a next door neighbor and in currently dating Neji.

"Look I just want to go to the bathroom. If you don't I'm going to throw up my drink on you."

Now that she mentioned it she did look a bit green.

Gaara dragged Sakura and himself out of the way in a hurry. Nothing like vomit to ruin the mood.

Tenten rushed into the bathroom without another word.

"I think that's enough excitement for me today."

Sakura was once again blushing her reddest.

* * *

They ended up at Gaara's apartment and Sakura hadn't meant to, but she spent the night.

He had kissed her until she could barely remember her own name and probably could find her own way home even if she wanted to. He laughed in delight when she moaned. He loved it when she did that.

He had never been much for pillow talk but somehow talking with Sakura was totally different. She talked about the oddest things sometimes, like what aliens would be like if they really existed and sometimes she would talk about something so out of his league of comprehension that he couldn't understand a word she said.

He loved touching her and breathing her in. She smelled so sweet like vanilla and roses. It was an odd mixture but it smelt good all the same. Nipping at her with his teeth, he kept his caresses gentle and if he was going insane at the moment.

He couldn't believe she was still so responsive to his touches.

He loved her so much. Not only her body but her amazing mind and beautiful soul.

He loved losing himself in her.

* * *

Sakura woke feeling exhausted but golden.

She stretched lazily, like a well petted kitten and rolled over in bed flopping her arm on the other side of the bed, only to be poked by some item that lay there. Popping one of her eyes open she found a bouquet of black-eyed Susans laying in bed with her.

Smiling she dragged them over. He'd know that they were her favorites.

Laying in the front was a note card. Nothing special, no hearts or ribbons. His writing was even messy but Sakura didn't mind.

_Usually I hate Valentines Day._

_But I guess it wasn't so bad this year…_

_I'll be back for you around noon._

_Wait up for me won't you?_

-_Guess-who_

Sakura smirked at the card but failed to see the rest of the note as she got up to make herself coffee.

_P.S. Please don't blow-up, set fire or water flood my house while I'm gone. No jumping of the roof either._

Everything should be alright....right?

* * *

_You're cynical and beautiful _

_You always make a scene_

_You're monochrome delirious_

_You're nothing that you seem_

_I'm drownin' in your vanity_

_Your laugh is a disease_

_You're dirty and you're sweet_

_You know you're everything to me_

_Everything you are_

_Galls from the sky like a star_

_Everything you are_

_What ever you are_

-"Dizzy" Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**AN!:** Okay I'm officially done for today. I don't know if this is any good or not but I'm posting it any way. Have a fun time with your boyfriend or girlfriend! Or imaginaryfriend (to each his own)

Once again happy Valentines the way I bet some of you are wondering about the Christmas tree thing...I think I'm going to make that a short story in the future.

…I'll just be here in my dark little corner slaving away. (sob) …Naw just kidding I'm anti-social so I don't really like dating anyone. Don't like people looking at me, touching me or buying me things.

P.S

I'm a day late sorry. I forgot that I had pottery class…


End file.
